flame of a thousand steps
by Kyria Ryuu
Summary: Faye,Mirokus twin sister,has a huge crush on Inuyasha.When she catches him and Kikyou,she runs. She runs to where Kagome goes home and sits on the lip of the well.Someone walks out and sees her...Hehe.Sound like a Kagome thing but...it's not!


Flame of a thousand steps 

Chapter 1

Faye ran,ran as if her life deepened on it.Nothing beat so hard as her heart that was ready to burst open and bleed.She wipped her eyes angrily as tears fell from her face.Who needed him?And what in her right did she care?She slapped her arm and told her head to not think of it.

So,she continued to flee,eyes closed not looking where she was going.Something wrapped around her leg and she flew to the ground,landing hard on her stomach.Groaning in pain,she looked to see what tripped her.It was a root that was raised up a little.Cursing the stupid thing under her breath,she stood and walked the rest of the way.Everything around her seemed unfamiliar,as if she wandered in on some new territory.

She looked a little farther and saw the well.She wondered why the surroundings around her seemed unfamiliar but,she shook her head and walked to the well.This was Kagome's way home and she felt safe here.She sat on the lip of the well and placed her head in her hands and remembered the unwanted...

Flashback

Faye peered from the bushes,as she saw Inuyasha go through.He just walked to the middle and just waited.She saw this oportunity to burst from her spot and tell him that she loved him.But,as the thought ran her mind,Kikyou walked out.Faye's heart lurched and it felt like it was breaking.Then,her whole world crumbled around her,suffocating her with no room to breath.

"Inuyasha...have you come to answer my question?"Kikyou said as icily as possiable.Inuyasha just stood there,looking at Kikyou as if she were alive."Answer me,Inuyasha.Do not just stand there."

"I..."He stoped short when he heard a rustle of leaves.He looked at where Faye was hiding and saw the top of her head.Faye turned on her heel and took off.He cursed and was intent to go after her,but Kikyou gripped his arm with a surprising strength.

"Leave her..."Kikyou just said. Kikyou just said. Inuyasha just looked at her with bewilderment .

"I can't let her go… " Inuyasha said as he pulled away from her grasp. Kikyou just held him tighter.

"You and that girl are not meant to be… you and I are to be together." Kikyou said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes with her blank ones.

"Kikyou… you're dead. I said that I would protect you but never be with you. Faye is alive and well… you can see why it won't work with me or you.She is my friends sister.I don't want him to think I hurt her."

"No!You were supposed to die with me!You were supposed to go to hell with me!I waited for you but you never came!We are supposed to be together!"Kikyou said tighting her grip on him.Inuyasha just turned his head and looked sadly after Faye.But,she was already gone.Kikyou turned him around and her kips met his.Inuyasha just didn't know what to do but kiss her back.

Faye peered from behind a tree and gasped.Didn't he just say that...he didn't love Kikyou?Faye just turned and ran,never wanting to return.  
End flash back.

Faye bit her palm.No use thinking of it.He does love Kikyou no matter what he says.She got up and sat with her back against the tree,sighing as she felt herself fall hard.She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.Why did she have to fall for a jerk like him?The thought rolled all around her head and she didn't notice that a great demon lord had walked through.

Sesshomaru looked at Faye with his golden eyes.What happened to her?Why is she-Why was he going to care?She was a human and the one thing he detested.He turned to leave but Faye saw him.

"What do you want?"She said low though gritted teeth.She felt like just laying down and let the fall leaves cover her up.To let her rot to death...no one would care.Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head.

"Nothing that would be of your concern.But...it is not my intrest to know but,why are you crying?"Faye looked up at that.Did she just hear what she thought she heard?Did she hear right?Faye let go of her legs and they stretched out before her,hands resting in her lap.

"Nothing that hasn't happened in the past."She muttered.Sesshomaru was now looking at her with an intence gaze.He raised an eyebrow.

"Something that has happened with Inuyasha?"He said calmly.Faye narrowed her eyes and looked away.How did he know something happened with him?Did he spy on her as she spied on Inuyasha?

"Maybe."She just replyed with a solem voice.Sesshomaru noticed how sad her voice was.It didn't have that spark in it and it was filled with pain.Sesshomaru realized that he cared.For some odd reason,he cared for this...ningen that had a crush on his brother.

"If you won't give me answers,I'll just go."Sesshomaru walked past Faye and back into the bushes.Faye just watched him go.She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine...see if I care.You're just like Inuyasha...a big consited jerk.So wound up in himself that he can't take a moment out his day to even catch a fleeting look at me.Maybe it's a wonder that I'm still here..."She said harshly as she stood and walked the other way,intending to head home.Sesshomaru heard she was refering him to a jerk and he stopped.Why would he want to even catch a look of her?She was human.

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked through the bushes and hung her head.A feeling came from the pits of his stomach and his face softened.Then,it went back to being stern and hard.Why did he feel like this?

"Your name is Faye,right?"Sesshomaru questioned.Faye rose her head and looked at him.She just nodded her head and her sword Kurda clinked at the side."I'll offer you a deal.I won't hurt you if you stay with me."

Faye looked up.Was he offering her a place to stay?"What's the catch?"

"Stay and keep a little girl named Rin company.If you don't...your hide will be left for the demons of the shadows to feast on.It's your choice.Do as I ask or pay the ultimate price."Faye cringed and thought it over.Did she really want to die an early death?She did think about it when she saw Inuyasha with Kikyou.It would have been different if it had been with Kagome...she would have been happy.They were made for each other.

"Fine...I'll accept it.As long..."Faye walked out of the bushes and narrowed her eyes at him."As I get to have some of my own time.I don't want to have to spend every single day with her.I want some of my own time as well."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.He frowned."Fine...you'll have your own time to spend.Now,can we go?"

Faye smiled slightly walking to him."Yes...I'm ready to go."

Chapter 2 Faye sat in the room that Sesshomaru let her sleep in.Her robes changed.Her black hair was pulled back and she had those silly marks on her face washed away.She sighed and looked around the room,not knowing what to do.She wished her brother was here...at least he had kind words to say when she was down.

Her sword Kurda was sitting on the side table and it looked different in the light.It's black blade looked silver and the red gems looked black.She shook her head and picked it up,running the tip of it across her arms.She pressed and didn't flinch,just let her mind stay blank and calm.Sesshomaru walked by her room and looked at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"He asked stepping in.Faye just looked blank and didn't say anything.She was still moving the tip of the blade across her arm,letting blood draw forth.Sesshomaru noticed she wasn't breathing nor was she blinking.He reached out and tried to grab the sword but Faye moved and had the sword against his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?You just don't go and take my sword from me?"She said as she snapped back to reality.Sesshomaru just stepped back and pushed the blade away.

"I was wondering what you were doing with your sword?"Faye looked at him with narrowed eyes and then sighed.She seathed her sword and placed it back on the table.She grabbed a cloth and wipped the blood, only to have had the wound healed.

"I was becoming one with my sword.What did it look like to you?"Faye said placing the cloth back and looking at him with hard brown eyes.Sesshomaru just looked at her and then he looked at her blade.

"It looked like you were trying to kill yourself.That's what it looked like."Sesshomaru said as he saw her roll her eyes at him.He frowned and noted to keep his guard up on her to make sure she didn't try killing herself.

"You numbskull,"She muttered showing her arms.Sesshomaru looked at them and noticed she didn't have any marks from the cuts."I told you that I was becoming one with my sword.Inorder to use Kurda in the right way,you must clear all thoughts.When you do that,you must hurt yourself to know the pain people have that is caused with it's blade.I would never try to kill myself.That's crazy talk."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even further."Who told you that you needed to do that?Someone who gave it to you?"Faye looked at him.

"No one gave it to me.I was chossen to carry this deathly weapon.On my mothers death-bed,it came to my father and a note was with it.It said give it to the girl who is a great warrior and she shall lead the way to power.Meaning,it meant me.I didn't want to have this sword nor do I wish to hurt myself with it."Faye said crossing her arms.Sesshomaru looked taken back and then frowned.

"I think you're lying,"He said plainly.Faye looked at him with danger in her eyes."I think you said that because you don't want to admit to anyone that you are a weak woman."Faye's eyes flared with a fire that didn't look like it was going out anytime soon.She grabbed Kurda and the black blade had a red aura glowing around it.

"You think I'm lying?"She tossed the blade in the air and caught the blade in her hands,cutting it bad.She held it out for him."See if you can control it's evil side.See if you can touch it without going crazy," Sesshomaru looked at it and then back to Faye."What's the matter,Fluff-man?Afraid that I'm right?"

Sesshomaru's blood boiled!No one called him that and got away with it.He grabbed the hilt of the sword and Faye let go,the wound healing as fast as it had came.Sesshomaru held it to his side and a strong will to kill engulfed his mind.He felt like taking over the lands that weren't his and claiming them for hisself.He felt like killing Rin,who he had grown fond of.Then,he fell to the floor in pain.Blood ozzed from his fingers.It felt like his hand was on fire.Faye looked at him and he looked like he was going to die from madness so,she grabbed the blade from him and all the thoughts that were swarming his mind went away.

"Why do you hold a sword like that?What in any humans eye would carry a sword that could easily make any demon go crazy?"Sesshomaru said as the blood dried and the bleeding stopped.

"I'm the choosen one.Meant to hold it and master it's abilities.And...I may be a human,but I'm a unique one. You probly noticed when you first looked at me,huh?"She said sitting and laying Kurda on the bed. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.Of course he noticed she was unique.When he first saw her.

Then,she was different.Attacking demons without breaking a sweat.And yet,she was a human.Even that human miko Kagome broke a sweat trying to slay demons with her sacred arrow.But,not this one.No..she had that look to kill and bask in ones defeat.Funny how she was related to the monk.Her eyes that held no secrets and no lies.Only truth to be seen.And,it would not be there.Like she was someone else.Like something inhabbited her body when she fought.And this human was fast.Faster than any human he knew. She could even raise a blade to his throat without him noticing.Which was a digrace in his eyes.She could probly kill any demon she wanted.Yes...as the thought crossed his mind,she could.She did slay that unholy demon Goruyama.Sesshomaru spaced out as he remembered that fight.

Flashback Sesshomaru

Faye just looked at a demon with horns coming from his back.White hair doused with blood fell from Goruyama's head.Seriousness was the only thing on her face.Her eyes held no emotion.Faye moved quickly and dashed for Goruyama,slicing his arm off without him noticing.The arm flew in the air and landed on the ground.Blood got all over her robes that were white.Faye landed on the back side of the demon,shaking off the force of her landing hard.She turned and looked as Goruyama held his good hand up and scowl.

"You stupid wench!I'll make you pay!"Goruyama ran at a high speed and swiped Faye,but Faye vanished in thin air,only to reappear at the back of him.She held her swird up and jabbed him in the back,sending him flying to the ground.Faye pulled her blade out and wipped Goruyama's blood from the black blade.

It was a blood bath in Kagome's eyes but Fayes only held a game she thought was fun.A game that if she lost,she would come back with an extra life.But this was real.And losing was not an option in her eyes. Kagome knelt to Inuyasha,who had taken a blow to the head with his own sword.Miroku was gasping for breath as he gasped with pain of his left arm.It was bleeding and it looked serious.Sango was faced down on the ground,not moving.

Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and witnised the fight.Faye stepped back as Goruyama rose back up and staggered left and then right.Faye just smirked and vanished again.Goruyama began to move in circles, looking for her but he could see her.Faye fell from the sky,sword planted downward,heading for Goruyama's skull.Goruyama looked up as she yelled and it peirced his face clean through.Faye sliced the blade down his body and cut it him half,sending two parts of his body to the ground.

Faye seathed her sword,after wipping blood from, and walked to her friends.They didn't know who she was at the time or if she was a friend or foe.Kagome just looked at the blood splated Faye and smiled at her.

"Thank you...are you a demon?"Kagome said as Inuyasha gained conciousness.Kagome helped him up as he almost fell back.Sango rose and wipped blood from her mouth.

"She can't be...her blood is human.Who are you and why did you help us?"Inuyasha said as Faye knew she was in love with Inuyasha.

"My name is Faye.I helped because my brother needed my help."Everyone looked around and tried to see who her brother could be.All eyes landed on Miroku.

"Your brother can't be...Miroku?"Sango said staggering to Inuyasha.Kirara helped her most of the way. Faye looked up happily.

"Yes,that's my brother.The monk Miroku."

End Flash back:Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru realized then,she was no mere human with abilites like a demon.She was more than what she seemed .

"Sesshomaru-sama?"Sesshomaru looked at her.In all the time she was here,she hadn't called him by his name.Just by names like Fluffster or Fluff-man.But never his name.He just looked at her."What's wrong? I asked you something but you didn't answer.I asked you again but,you seemed far away."He noticed she had that look on her face when she either looked at Inuyasha or was deeply concerned about something.

"Gomen nesai.I was just thinking,"He turned."I have to go."He left in a flash,leaving Faye with an open heart.The barrier she kept up was broken.But how?She had builded it well and made sure that no one would break it.But,Sesshomaru broke it just as she finished repairing it from Inuyasha's entrance.Did the Great Demon have some kind of effect on her?And if so,in what way?

Chapter 3 Faye sat on the bench that was in the secret garden under ground.From the looks of it,Sesshomaru had it made especially for the little girl that was running around and picking flowers as she went along.Faye just smiled at the innocence and sighed.She wished she was like that.A little girl without a care in the world.Of course,she had a taiyouki watching her which probly gave her great comfort.Faye closed her eyes and remembered what she had asked Rin.

Flashback:Faye

"Rin?"Faye looked at the little girl that was jumping on her bed.Rin stopped and looked at her.Rin looked at her feet as she sat down,legs crossed and a smiled on her face.

"Hai?"The girl replyed.

"Why do you stick with the Fluff-master?You could easily run away and got to some human village."Faye asked as Rin looked at the ceailing.She jumped right up and began to jump again.

"It's because I feel more happier when I'm with him!He makes me feel safe and I like that feeling.After all,he did bring me back to life.And I'm greatfull for that!"Rin said as Faye slightly smiled.It was hard for her to do because she was so not used to smiling that way.Only smirking with a hint of mockery init.But this smile was pure and real."And...I don't know.I guess it's because he's cool!"

"In your eyes he is.You think everyone is that way."Faye said slightly scolding the little girl.Rin stopped jumping and frowned.She closed her eyes and stuck her toung out on the side.

"I don't think that nasty Jaken is cool.He's dumb...is afraid of anything that will hurt him."Faye laughed and Rin tackled her to the ground.

End flash back:Faye

Faye just scratched her head."Faye?"Faye opened her eyes and looked at Rin.She was smiling and holding a bunch of white flowers in her hands."These are for you."Faye smiled and took them.

"Why thank you,Rin.They're lovely.Just like the little girl I know."Faye said rubbing Rins hair.Rin laughed and sat next to her.

"What's her name?"Rin asked laughing as she already knew the answer.Faye just closed her eyes and set the white flowers in her lap.

"Her name is Rin and she's right next to me."Rin laughed and jumped up,running back into the garden full of vibrant flowers.The little girl had a lot of energy and it looked like she was about to crash.But,Rin kept running,dispite the fact she was yawning.Sesshomaru was waiting at the enterance of the garden and looked at them.Sesshomaru walked to them.

"Rin,time for bed."Sesshomaru said as Rin yawned again.

"Aww.But,I'm not tired,Lord Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru picked her up and she burried her face in his hair, falling asleep.Sesshomaru just looked at Faye and walked off.Faye got up and followed after.Faye walked to her room and sat on her bed,letting her black hair fall all around her shoulders.Rins room was just across the hall and she saw the taiyouki himself,kiss her forehead.Faye just smiled as he closed her door.Sesshomaru looked at her and frowned.

"What?"He said as Faye continued smiling.

"I never knew the Fluff-master could have a gental side to him.That's good to know."Sesshomaru turned and walked his way to his room.

"Shut up and go to sleep.I don't want to hear anything about what you saw."Faye just smiled.

"Whatever you say,taiyouki."Faye frowned as she too,closed her door.The night before,she was repairing the broken barrier and it took her all night.Now,it was shattered once again.What was it with her barriers being broken?First,Malarik and Inuyasha broke it.Then she had it repaired.Then,Sesshomaru broke last night.And now, it's broken again after all that time she did fixing it?Now,she was really into why they kept getting broken,no matter how many times she fixed and made sure no one could break them.

Kagome looked around.She couldn't see Faye anywhere.Where could she be?"Has anyone seen Faye?She hasn't came back for awhile."

Miroku looked up at the sound of his sisters name.She hasn't came back?His eyes were filled with worried-ness and sadness.Where could she have gone to without her telling him.They were brother and sister.She should have told where she was going.

Sango looked at Miroku,who's face was contorted with worry.She walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder."She'll come.I have a feeling she will."Miroku just looked at her and wanted to belive her.He truly wanted to belive her.His sister was fine.She could protect herself.Right?Right?

Next morning...

Faye awoke to Jaken yelling at her."Wake up,woman!You overslept!Get your lazy butt up!"Faye opened one eye that was back to being emotionless.She had just finished fixing her barrier and it felt good.Jaken looked wide eyed at her as she got up and never took her eyes off him.He hand moved to Kurda and he took that as a sign to get out.He scurried of and Faye sighed.

Sighing,she shed her night clothes and put a black robe with red flowers onit on.She pulled her hair back and opened the door Jaken just slammed shut.She stepped out in the hall and looked around.Sesshomaru just went into his room.Faye started heading to the main hall but stopped.She wanted to see if her barrier would be able to be broken again.She turned and walked down the hall,to the very last room on the left.

Jaken scurried from Sesshomaru's room and looked at Faye."You can't go in there!Woman!Aren't you listining to me?"Faye turned to him,eyes dangerously dancing.

"Yes,and I perfer to ignore that annoying little voice you have.I would shut your trap or get it sealed shut by me!"Faye said as Jaken looked wide eyed at her and sweat fell from his forehead.He turned and ran off. Faye just smirked.She walked into Sesshomaru's room and looked at him.He was changing shirts and as she walked in,he had no shirt on.Sesshomaru glared at her.

"What do you want now?"He said irritated.She smiled.Her eyes filled with warmness.

"Nothing...I just um...wanted to know why you watch Rin like she's your own?I'm just asking because of what I saw last night."Faye said as she shut his door behind her.

"I don't know.She tags along and I got used to her company.She really adores me."Sesshomaru said as his pride was concured by something.Faye just looked at him.Sesshomaru kept Rin because she tags along and because she adores him?Not something the taiyouki of the western lands would do.Faye just closed her eyes and smiled.She opeded her eyes and frowned.It happened again.Her barrier was broken.Faye just whirled and crashed right into the closed door,forgetting it was closed.

Sesshoamru walked to her tried helping her up but Faye just pulled away from his grasp and opened the door,running out of the room."Faye!What's wrong?"Sesshomaru called after her.

"Don't touch me!Don't touch me again!"She called as she opened her own door and slamed it.I'm not ready...I've been hurt before and I'm not ready to fall in love...Not with another full demon again...

Jaken walked out of Rins room.He looked at Sesshomaru who barely had his arms through his sleaves.

"My Lord?What happened?"Sesshomaru just put his shirt on and his armor.Sesshomaru walked to Faye's room,about to ask something but stopped.He smelled tears.Then he heard a girls voice in there.

"My Lady?Why are you crying?"Sesshomaru frowned.Who would call a human that enjoys killing by that repsectfull name?

"I'm not crying..."Faye said as she sucked in a deep breath."I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Why?Is it because your so long worked on barrier is broken?"

"Maybe...I don't know."She confused.

"You do know."

"All right,maybe I do.Malarik and Inuyasha broke it and it took me awhile to repair it.Then,Sesshomaru broke it.Twice. And after all of my energy put into it and made sure that no one would be able to break it?"

"Maybe your heart is telling you something.That maybe you don't always need to have a barrier up to keep you from getting hurt.Maybe it's saying at least let someone in.You don't have to keep a burden of being-" The girl stopped talking."Why haven't you told the taiyouki what you are,My Lady?"

"I...don't know.I came here from the western lands far away from here.It would be to much for him to understand.He doesn't know what it is.And it's not like I'm a demon going to kill him out of no reason."

"Yes...but you are a human that has an unusal fighting technique.Even if you have me to help.Without me, you're still unbeliveable in fighting."The girl said as she sighed.

"I guess.I don't know if I should tell him.He might laugh at me.I am not of the kind of royal blood he would take me to be.I earned this postion by winning and I am going to live for years...because of the postion I play.When the next one comes up in a 150 years,I'll still be young.Only aging every 5 years."

"I think you should tell him.At least let him know you aren't a normal human.He make respect you alittle. Maybe even more than that.And maybe,you could let him in."The girl said.Faye sounded like she was falling off the bed to the floor.

"No!He's a demon!I'm a human!It wouldn't work!"Faye said as her voice shaked a little.

"I don't mean that.I mean you could let him in your room.He's standing right outside the door.I can smell him."Faye rushed to her feet.

"Fine...I'll tell him.But,if my barrier is broken again...I don't know what I'll do."Sesshomaru stepped back and Faye opened the door.He noticed her face was pale.It was getting paler and paler as she stayed here."Come on in,Lord Fluffy.I have something to tell you."

Sesshomaru walked in and Faye shut the door.Sesshomaru watched Faye as she sat on her bed and crossed her arms.She didn't look happy.

"Who was in here?"Sesshomaru said as Faye looked up with no emotion in her eyes.

"That's what I want to talk with you about.That girl you heard,her name is Kiona.She's a...kitsune." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that.

"A fox demon?"He asked as he just stood there.Faye nodded.

"Yes.But,theres more to that.See I'm a..."She paused and looked at the ceailing,dreading she was telling him what ever she was about to say."I'm a shaman."

Sesshomaru looked at Faye.What was a 'shaman'?Was that some kind of demon?But..she's not a demon. She's a human."A shaman?"

"Yes.Before I came back here to where my brother was,I lived with an old man of the name Starx.He was a shaman too and he began to teach me how to control my furioku.He lived far away from here in the western lands.Once I had mastered it,I entered the Shaman tornament,which takes place every 150 years.It was a gruling battle but I had made it to the finals with my Spirt partner.I won the tornament but,I was gravely hurt. Once my wounds were healed,I became the Shaman Queen.Normally,they would have a Shaman King but, I was a girl and wasn't looking to have a marrige then.So,I left the western lands in search of my brother.

"I found my brother in a fight with Goruyama.I beat him with help from my Sprit Partner."Faye finished telling Sesshomaru of what she was.That was why her heard some girl call her 'My Lady'.She was the Queen of Shamans.Sesshomaru just digested all of what he heard.

"And...what of your barriers?I heard something about a barrier."He asked looking at her.Her emotionless eyes now had a spark in them.He looked surprised but held his toung.

"I figured you listined in on me.My barrier is what keeps me from getting hurt by any one.I've already been hurt twice...I don't like that feeling of loving someone and then...I get hurt."Faye crossed her arms.A girl appeared on the bed with thick black fur and a long fluffy tail she wore a white kimono and her eyes where white.

"Your barrier...it broke again,My Lady."The kitsune said sitting on the floor.Faye looked at Kiona.

"I know that..."She muttered standing and closing her eyes.Kiona jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't put up another one!It'll just get broken again!You're waisting your energy.You're so pale and...you become so fragile after doing that everyday."Faye just looked at Kiona as sadness exploded in her eyes. They used to be so emotionless but now,they held pain and sadness.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru walked down the hall.Her barrier broke because of him?He frowned and went into his room.He looked out the window and saw Faye,running,tears falling.He frowned even more.Where was she going? Jaken came into his room and smiled.

"My Lord,Faye just left.I would like to let you know because she's out of your hai-AKK!"Sesshomaru had him gripped by the neck and he squezzed it even more.

"Where is she going,you ingrate."Sesshomaru said growling.Jaken's face turned greener and then red,then white.

"I-I don't know My Lord."He said sputtering for breath.Sesshomaru droped him and walked out of his room. Jaken looked at him.He knew something was going on between him and Faye."Are...you in love with a human?"Sesshomaru stopped and whirled on him.

"Don't say that again...or your head will be mine."Sesshomaru turned and walked away,frowning like a mad man.Why did he suddenly spring on him like that?Especially for some question as to if he loved a human. But,as he walked out into the darkness,his heart felt funny.Like an emotion he hadn't felt before sprung for him.He knew what it was and he just scolded himself,saying that was stupid.But,his mind said other wise.

Faye ran and she felt more tears fall.Why did she just get up and run like that?Did she do it because her barrier was broken again by Sesshomaru?She continued fleeing and Kurda gave her more weight to carry. She stopped and looked at the sword.She pulled it out and flung it.Why was she chossen to carry a stupid worthless blade?One that would make anyone go crazy?She just looked at it one last time and then ran.

As she ran,Kurda glowed and the blade of the sword changed from black to white.The red gems became blue with a light of goodness and Fayes name was written in red ink...

Sesshomaru sniffed the air.She was here,but now it seemed far.Scowling,he followed the scent a little farther.He stopped when he saw a blade in the grass.He read the read ink and frowned.Something happened to make Faye lose her sword.He picked it up and placed it with his other blades.He sniffed the air and found her scent and went only looking for her.

Inuyasha and Kagome raced through the forest,intent to find Faye.Inuyasha had a scowl on his face.Kagome had a worried look.

Faye...I'm sorry for what ever happened but I don't think of you like that.If I can find you...I'll tell you that the only one I care for is Kagome.Inuyasha was full of determindation to find Faye.

Faye jumped into the tree,slowly crying.Angrily,she sighed.Once more,her barrier was broken.She held her left hand up.A small black mark was imbedded in her,glinsting with the moons light.If only she could find someone to ease her pain...make it all go away.Then...would she be able to release all of her memories? Memories she had been forced with?She slapped the mark and gasped with pain.If she found someone to love...would this black mark go away and let her have the life once knew and loved?Or would it just torment her.She remembered how she got it and began to cry again as she remembered her once love had betrayed her.

Flash back:Faye

Faye ran wildly,eyes looking around the scene.The whole village of Toriaku was sent to flames,people dying in the midst of them flames.Faye slowed down and looked around,tears welling up in her eyes.Who would do such a thing?These people were kind.As she looked at the people,she saw a familiar person.Tears fell down her face as she ran to the black haired young man.He wore a black shirt and white pants.He looked up,face painted with the same marks on her face.

"F-Faye..."He whispered as she knelt to him.Faye sniffed and more tears fell down her face.She shushed him.

"Malarik...don't try to talk.Save your energy.I'll get you out of here,don't worry,"Faye stood and tried helping him up to his feet but he pushed her away."Malarik?"

"Faye...you were dumb to think that I cared for you,"Malarik said as he stood and looked at her with hard violet eyes.Faye's eyes looked confused as more tears fell.The village vanished but the flames rose higher. Faye looked around and tried running,but Malarik was quick to grab her.Faye whirled around and gasped. "You loved me enough to let your guard down and fall in love with a youki like me.But...this love you hold will prove to be your downfall."

Faye released herself from his grip and ran for the exit.But she slowed to a stop as flames burst up,blocking her from leaving.Faye turned and faced Malarik,who was walking to her."Why?After everything that's happened with us?After even being that...close to each other?Why?"

Malarik laughed."You think a little sex is going to make it better?"Faye flinched and found herself to the ground in hopelessness.Tears fell to the ground.She griped Kurda but let go...she didn't have the heart to fight him.She just looked at him.

"I just...I just..."She whispered as he smirked at her.

"You just what?You thought you found someone you could love enough to give half of your soul too? You were foolish,human.You just let yourself get involved with something you can't put in the past.By doing something like that with me?I'm surprised you even lived.Now,you must live with the thought you can never go back!"He lunged at her,sticking his nails into her arm,springing blood from her wrist.A peice of his nail broke off and was stuck in her skin.A voice yelled and a young hanyou jumped from the sky.His blue hair rippled in the night and his red eyes glared with unease.Faye looked up from pain and smiled.

"Yoruyisha...you came!"Faye said trying to get up.The hanyou smiled at her.

"Can't let the Shaman Queen die,now can I?"He said as Malarik frowned.

"You stupid halfling.One day,you both will pay with your lives!"Malarik disappeared and Faye fainted from the loss of blood.  
Flash back end:Faye

Faye wiped her tears.She did still live with that memory she tried pushing away so many times before.But,no matter what she did,she was always reminded by the peice of his nail in her flesh.She heard a sping and she got down from her tree,walking to it.She could stop who ever it was from looking for her if she walked in the spring and run.The idea gave her comfort and she stepped in,letting her robes soak and then,she jumped out,running away.

Sesshomaru walked to the spring and sniffed.Her scent stopped here.He sniffed the air again and looked around.She could have been taken or worse...Naraku.He flinched and walked past the spring.He has been travling great distance to find this human.But why?Was it because she meant more to him?Or was it because he wanted to know the truth of why her barriers kept breaking by him?He shook the thought and sniffed the air again.Her scent filled his nose and he walked the way to where the scent lead him.

He realized he cared more than he thought for this human.Maybe...even love?No...immpossiable.In his eyes, humans were pathetic weak beings for excuses to die.But,then why did he feel like this.About...a human. Why did he care so much for Faye that he would spend his whole night search for her?Nothing seemed to make sence to him any more...All he knew was that he better get his feelings straight.

Faye sighed and jumped in a tree,thousands of miles away from Sesshomaru's place.A small sighed escaped her mouth and she just closed her eyes.What was it with her and falling madly in love with demons?She should be with a human but she wasn't.She ran over all of the people she loved...or used to at least.

Malarik...the one she poured her soul to and had sex with.The greatest thing she regeted as time progressed on.She could never get her soft side back because...well,Malarik took it from her when they shared that intimate moment.Then,she thought he loved her.He even said it and looked right into her eyes.And what did she see?In his eyes,they held truth and possiable love for her.But in the end,it came to be a trap.

And Inuyasha?She didn't know why she fell in love with him.Even though he loved Kagome...she wanted him all to herself.Not realizing in the process that her barrier was down and she would only get hurt again.

Then,Sesshomaru.Wait...she didn't LOVE him.At least,she didn't know for sure.But,she just felt a longing feeling in her heart that was so badly needing to be eased from all her pain.But...she scolded herself.Who would want to be with a sinful girl like her?She had slain things no human she slay.She had done stuff no human should do.Maybe it was in her best intrest to just give up...let herself go to the pain.Let it over take her and let it suffocate her...leting her slowly die a long painful death.She wished she hadn't thrown Kurda like that...she could easily killed herself without feeling pain.

She sighed.No use in pondering over the possiablites on how to die.She would just die a wrongful death and everyone wouldn't care.She slowly closed her eyes and prayed the Gods would hear her sorrowful call and take her way to be with her mother and father...

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes and saw Faye,asleep.Her breathing was shallow and she smelled like she had been crying.The wind grazed her and blew her black hair around her,making her seem like a vison. His face softened and he gentally grabed her down,without waking her,and he sat down.He rested her against him and her head on his chest.He removed his armor so it wouldn't hurt her and he just looked at the sky.

Why of all the people to take pity on did it have to be this girl?He just frowned and he moved his tail so that it kept her warm.A thought glided in on him.He knew what pity felt.He felt that when Rin was dying and he saved her with Tensaiga.This was not pity he felt...this was-No...this is not what love felt like.

'But,you have never felt love before.How would you know what it meant to feel love?'His mind asked him. Sesshomaru pondered the question and began to wonder himself.Is this feeling deep in his heart love?The feeling he gets when he looks at Faye and wishes he could rid her of her pain and see a pure happy look on her face?He didn't know.He just closed his eyes and fell asleep,wrapping his arms around Faye unannoticed by him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and scowled."Sesshomaru...he's around here.And it smells like Faye too."Kagome looked at him.

"You think Sesshomaru is hurting her?"Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped running and let Kagome down. Inuyasha sniffed the air and shook his head.

"I don't smell blood being shed.But,I can't be to sure."Inuyasha walked along,Kagome following,as he sniffed the air and scowled.They came to a clearing and stopped short when they saw Sesshomaru.

"Umm...what's he doing?"She whispered.She watched Sesshomaru as his arms wrapped around her and he fell asleep.She noticed his tail was wrapped around her too.

"I think he's...asleep.And with Faye,"Inuyasha moved out of the bushes and held a fist up."SESS-"Kagome pulled him back and shook her head.

"No,Inuyasha.Look,"Inuyasha looked and he noticed Sesshomaru sighed slightly and rest his chin on Faye's head."And his armor.He doesn't have it on.I don't think he wants to hurt her."

"Why doesn't he want to hurt her?He's a demon.She's human.He hates humans,remember?"Inuyasha said as he walked away.Kagome followed and grabed him by his haori.

"You don't get it,do?"She asked him.A dumb-founded look crossed his face."Baka.For the first time, Inuyasha,Sesshomaru is experiancing what it feels to love someone.Maybe...he found someone he can realte with and perhaps...love."

Inuyasha just looked at her.'You mean...like us?'He thought.Inuyasha just grabed her hand and pulled her along,sighing as he did."You mean like how you feel somethimes?"

She looked at him."Wha?Oh...yeah-sometimes.I can relate with you because...no one understands neither of us except each other."Kagome said as Inuyasha whirled on her.Kagome stopped and bumped into him,letting his strong arms hold her close.

Next day...

Faye opened her eyes.She was warm and it felt like something was lying on her.She looked up and saw silver hair falling all around her.She,then,realized that Sesshomaru had found her and was sleeping on top of her.She blushed fiersly but,Sesshomaru rolled over and brought her with him.Now,she was ontop of him and he was on the bottom.How did he get ahold of her from her spot in the tree.She sighed and closed her eyes,waiting for the taiyouki to wake up.For now...she would just rest her head and pretend to be asleep...

Sesshomaru heard her sigh and he opened his eye.They must have fallen over and was now on the ground. He saw that she was atop of him and he frowned.She still hasn't woke up?Maybe he should prod her up to make a head start home?No...let her sleep.He let his tail wrap around her even more and she sighed again, moving her face down to smile.Sesshomaru just had to smile...maybe,he could love this human.No matter what his pride said or what he went by...maybe he loved her.

Faye moved and her back was against him.Her arms rested on her stomach.She inhaled deeply and let it go. Sesshomaru slowly moved his arms to where they were around her.He felt her shift and place her hands on his.That was when he knew she was awake.A rustle of leaves brought their eyes open and Sesshomaru sat up quickly,knocking Faye to the ground.Faye landed hard on her stomach and she muttered something under her breath.

"Hey,Fluff-master.I was sleeping,you know!"She yelled at him.Sesshomaru stood up.

"Gomen nesai,"He said as Inuyasha burst forth."If it isn't my little brother Inuyasha.What brings you here? Been awhile?"Sesshomaru said as Kagome came out wearing Inuyasha's haori around her.Inuyasha just wore his kimono pants and his under shirt.

"We've come to take Faye back!"Inuyasha said unseathing Tetsusaiga.Kagome stood behind him and slapped him hard."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"Inuyasha yelled.

"We've discused this before-you know...and we already decided to not interfere!"Kagome yelled back.All she had on that was here was her sock.Her hair looked like it wasn't brushed.Inuyasha flinched at her tone of voice.

"Fine...we haven't come to take her back but want to know why you have taken her?"Inuyasha said seathing his sword back.Sesshomaru looked from back and forth of the two.

"Finally realized she's your mate,little brother?Or realized that you just had to copulate with her?"Inuyasha's face turned red and Kagome gasped."Don't act surprised...I can smell it.And it's not something I wish to smell."

"Why have you taken Faye?"Inuyasha asked again once they calmed down.Sesshomaru just walked to his armor and put it on.

"That,Inuyasha,is for me to know and for you to find out,"Sesshomaru said as he walked to Faye.He grabed her and placed her over his shoulder."Now,I must go.And,I'm taking Faye with me."Sesshomaru jumped in the air.Inuyasha just looked at him as he left.

"Now what?"Inuyasha asked Kagome as she walked back.Kagome turned and handed him his shirt,leaving her bare body for him to see.He gulped.

"I'm going to get dressed."Kagome turned and walked back to where they were um...set camp up.

When Sesshomaru thought they were far away enough,he let Faye down and he walked on.He stopped and pulled Kurda out,handing it to her."I belive this is yours."Faye just shook her head.

"It can't be mine...I threw Kurda away.I realized that I wasn't up for what was in store for me and the blade of a thousand blood sheds.I'm a manslayer...meant to feel shame.But not in a way to keep the sword I've slayed with."Faye said.Sesshomaru just turned it over and held it out for her.

"This is your sword,Faye.But...it is changed.It has a good aura around it."Sesshomaru said as Faye held her hand out and griped the hilt,grazing her hand with his.He let it fall into her hands and she smiled.

"It is my sword.It seems that by me showing I didn't care about hurting people but being hurt myself...I seemed to have altured it in a good way.Maybe I didn't know why I ran like that but maybe I do know now. Maybe...Kurda was guiding me all along."She said as she smiled.Sesshomaru realized that her eyes held no more pain.She had a pure look of happiness in her smile.He also noticed she didn't rebuild a barrier around her and her face was gaining some of it's color back.

"Maybe,but who knows?Maybe it was you doing all the guiding and you just had to see what you really wanted?"Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.Faye ran up to him and slightly smiled.

I can't belive I wished I would die...and not live in this world again.Maybe...my heart did guide me.Maybe it was telling me that I need to let someone in.Someone like Sesshomaru.Maybe...Kiona was right.I just can't keep putting barriers up and expect to not be hurt like that.I need to accept the pain and my past with Malarik.She frowned at the thought of his name.Sesshomaru looked at her with a look of cinfusion.

"What's wrong now?"Sesshomaru asked as they stopped walking.Faye just looked at him.

"There's no lying from you,Sesshomaru.I think I ran because the pain I had was so deep.Deeper than I knew.It ran so deep that I wanted to give in to that pain and just let myself die.I was hurt the first time by a demon named Malarik and I though he loved me.He told me that he did love and I just gave him myself.Not thinking of concequinces of my actions.He took me in and then...he betrayed me.He held the most darkest secret of me and the sweetest part of me.

"From then on,I was a ruthless killer.Not caring for anyone else's pain but my own.I was supposed to be the great Shaman Queen of great wisdom and purity but,I wasn't.I killed anything that got in my way and did it without remorse.The marks on my face never went away and proved that I was waiting for the day Malarik came for me.I would have my revenge then and there and gain the little pride I had back.But...he was already dead.Killed by Goruyama.And when I saw that demon and my brother...I couldn't help myself.I had to kill it. It would at least let go of a slight pain I had at not killing Malarik myelf."Faye just sat down and covered her face with her hands.

She had just told the taiyouki a peice of her past with great hatred in her voice.And..she felt hot tears fall down her face.She never told anyone of her dark past..not even Miroku.But,she some how felt she could tell Sesshomaru and it was safe with him.

Sesshomaru felt his heart fall.Yes...he had a feeling to go and hug Faye and then just kiss away her tears. He finally figured it out.This is what love felt like.Something that made your heart pound as you look at the person and feel like your heart could beat it's way out of your chest.A feeling that made you do things you couldn't think possiable.Something that made you want to give everything you have up just to see this person happy.

And now,he knew it.It was clear in his head.He loved this human and there was no turning back for him.He couldn't turn away from this feeling and leave her crying.He wanted to pull her into a deep embrace and say eveything was all right.That everything was going to be okay...He loved Faye with his whole heart,he realized as she looked up at him in silence.Her face was so sad...something he wished he could rid her of and let her only be happy.Then,he smiled.

Faye noticed that his hard and stern,emotionless face was now filled with emotion.She saw him smile and walk to her,bending to get his face level.She watched him as he pulled her close and held her there in a tight embrace.He was careful to not let her head collide with his armor.She just let him hug her and she wrapped her arms around him,allowing herself to love him.

She couldn't bring herself to think that this great demon could ever lover her but she quickly changed her mind when he did something she thought he wouldn't do.He pulled away and laughed.Faye looked at him and frowned."What's so funny?"

"It's funny when I think about it.It spent my time loathing humans with everything I had,yet I'm right here with you and hugging you because I can't stand to see a frown on your face.And when I look back and see how much I hated humans,I think I got my fathers genes on loving one."Sesshomaru said still smiling.Faye felt a smile creep on her face and she laughed with him.

"That does seem funny,when you think about it.And here I thought a great demon like you with no feelings whatsoever could ever love me,a human that has been hurt by emotionaly by a demon.But,then changes are meant to happen and eventualy change the bad out of good,"Faye said as she stood and crossed her arms.Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched."I still have to live with the memory of Malarik and I don't think it'll go away like I want it to.Time will only heal what has hurt the heart with less affect."

"If it won't go away,I'll..."He paused to think.He ran over what he was going to say in his mind before it came out and sounded weird in both terms of them."I'll stay by your side and help you through it.Maybe if have someone there for you to love,you can forget that memory all together."

Faye smiled and hugged him.Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smiled.He sniffed the air.His face went back to being hard and set and a tight line as a mouth.Faye looked at him.Sesshomaru moved Faye into the bushes and told her to stay low and whatever happened,don't scream.She nodded and he stood up as a bunch of giant wasp came in to where they were.Faye reconized what they were and thought.Naraku... the demon who has cursed my family's line of men with Wind tunnel.

Naramu walked out into the open with his baboon pelt hood down.Naraku's black hair rippled around his face."Sesshomaru...out on a little run?"Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and pulled Tokijin out.

"No...I was just heading back to my kingdom.And what brings you here?"Naraku just smiled,crimson eyes dancing with danger.

"I offer you a deal.Hand over that human you have hidding in the bushes and maybe...I'll let Rin go off easy."Narku said grining evily.Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he frowned.

"If you hurt Rin...I'll make you pay!"He growled.He wouldn't hurt her...he didn't last time.Naraku shrugged.

"Fine.Argue with me and it'll just have to resort to this,"Naraku's wasp flew at Sesshomaru,making Sesshomaru grow mad with every second.


End file.
